My home, my family
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: What do Duo Maxwell and Mokuba Kaiba have in common? They are one and the same. Ratited for boyboy love and Duo'sMokuba's and Seto's mouths.
1. Chapter 1

ME: This is based on a fic that I read on another sight. I only own Evangeline.

Seto watched his younger brother play in the park with the other kids, amazed at Mokuba's maturity. It was easy to forget sometimes that Mokuba was only ten, though at times like this Seto was glad he could watch his brother play and be a child now. Joey was playing with the kids too, looking much like an overgrown child himself, and Seto had to laugh at his lover's antics. Mokuba had convinced Seto to open his heart to the blond that he had wanted for so long, to find that Joey had the same feelings for him. 

As Seto watched his brother and his love play in the crowd, he became acutely aware of a blazing siren that startled him out of his reverie. "What the fuck!" he cursed, running to his small family. "Come on! Hurry up!" he said, ushering them to his limo that waited just outside the park gate for them. 

"Shit! Is that what I think it is?" Joey asked as they got into the Limo.

"Probably." Seto said. About twenty minutes later, they were going into Seto's mansion and taking the elevator to the shelter that the millionaire had installed a few years ago.

"Seto, what's going on?" Mokuba asked.

"About twenty years ago, when the colonies had first started showing signs of hostility, Japan had installed warning sirens in case of military action, so all citizens would have a chance to get to the shelters." Joey explained.

"How do we know it's not a drill or something?" Mokuba asked. 

"For one thing, drills are quieter." Seto said. 

"Hey what about Yugi and the others?" Joey asked, naturally worried for his friends.

"I'm sure they made it to their shelters." Seto said, "For now there's not much we can do except wait it out."

The next day the sirens stopped and Seto's small family emerged to survey the damage. The Kaiba mansion was untouched, but about half the city had been reduced to rubble by the bombings. Quickly the three of them checked the shelters for the emerging gang, whisking them into Seto's limo as they were found. Yugi was hysterical with a need to search for Grandpa, who hadn't made it to their shelter, so they set about looking for the old man.

Seto was ushering the group back to the limo when he heard a voice through his collar communicator (the little KC symbol he wore during battle city, it's like a cell phone). "Kaiba here." Seto said into the device that he always wore.

"Seto, I thought you might like to know some military goons are trying to break into your mansion." Noah's voice said over the miniature speaker.

"Damn!" Seto articulated, turning to the others. "I have to get back to the mansion, come on."

"You go on ahead; I need to help Yugi locate Grandpa." Joey said.

"Alright, Mokuba you're coming with me." Seto said, deciding that it would be a good idea to get his brother out of the scene of carnage. "I'm going to send a car to pick you all up in an hour if I cant make it back myself."

"Ok, see you later." Joey said as Seto and his brother got into the Limo.

About ten minutes later, Seto was leading his brother down the hall, listening to Noah's briefing on the intruders. The virtual boy had trapped them in one of the virtual reality rooms and was currently terrorizing them with Dual Monsters projections.

"Noah, could you herd them into my office?" Seto asked.

"No, but I can give you a replica of your office in my VR room." Noah said. "If you promise to bring Mokuba." Seto rolled his eyes at this request, but consented to it. During Battle City, Noah had discovered something after Gozoborono's defeat, or almost lack there of. Mokuba had somehow touched Noah's nonexistent heart, making the virtualized boy obsessed with the youngest Kaiba brother.

A moment later, they went into the VR room holding their guests and stepped into... Seto's office. The intruders weren't in that part of the room, so Seto took his seat at the desk and Mokuba took up the right flank while Noah materialized on Seto's other side with a smirk that made Seto roll his eyes again.

"Are you ready?" Noah asked. and Seto nodded. The door opposite of the desk, the one that wasn't there in Seto's actual office, opened and the intruders stumbled in. There were just over a half dozen of them, all military looking types, though Noah had somehow relieved them of their more dangerous equipment.

"Hello." Seto said coldly. "May I ask why you were caught breaking into the premises."

"We have an international search Warrant." one man said, stepping forward.

"And what, pray tell, are you searching for?" Seto asked, and if he hadn't known better he might have thought the temperature dropped suddenly.

When the man balked at answering Noah projected a roaring sound from the other room and the door gave the impression of creeping closer to the Goons.

"THE HOLOPROJECTOR TECHNOLOGY!" one of the men said, dropping to his knees clutching his ears. "They want to use it against the colonies!"

The first man who spoke up hit the cowering one hard to stop his blubbering then turned back to Seto. "Give us the information and we'll leave peacefully." Seto assumed he was their leader since everyone seemed to be taking orders from him.

"I'm NOT going to let my technology be used for war." Seto said, rising. "Come on." he said to Mokuba as he headed for the door that led out, and Mokuba followed him. Seto was almost to the door when he heard first Noah then Mokuba cry out, one with surprise and the other with pain. Seto whipped around to find that one military goon had captured Mokuba while another lat stunned under, or more accurately through, Noah's feet. The man holding Mokuba had a knife pressed to the boy's throat. "Shit..." Seto said.

"Don't Move!" leader said, "If you want your brother to live you'll give us a disk containing the software and blueprints for all of the holographic crap and you'll let us go free."

"You bastards!" Seto said, feeling completely helpless and full of rage at the same time. The billionaire looked imploringly at Noah but at the stricken look on the boys face realized he too felt the agony that came with Mokuba's capture and could think of nothing to do. "Fine." he said, nodding to Noah who snapped out of his stunned expression long enough to snap his fingers theatrically while activating a program to open up a section of the wall revealing a computer terminal that was integrated to one of the 'real' walls.

After a few minutes at the computer, it relinquished a CD in a clear jewel case to the elder Kaiba brother. "Here." He said turning back to where the goons had circled around the one holding Mokuba and the Leader stepped forward to take the disk from Kaiba. "Now release my brother."

"Not until we're home free, now lead the way out of this freak show." The man said, and Seto led the men out of the VR room and to the front yard where a helicopter waited for them. All of the men ran to the machine and clamed aboard taking Mokuba with them.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Seto yelled as the helicopter took off.

"We'll send him back when we're satisfied with the information you've given us." the leader yelled as Mokuba struggled against the men holding him.

"Big Brother!" he cried, kicking and fighting the men who were struggling to retain their grip on the boy.

"MOKUBA!" Seto yelled following the helicopter for a dozen paces. "Mokuba..." he whispered again as the helicopter went out of sight.

Mokuba continued to struggle long after the Kaiba mansion was lost from sight as the chopper flew away from the setting sun. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Mokuba yelled kicking and biting until they gagged him. Unable to find or make restraints though, their leader pushed his head toward the open side of the chopper.

"Do you really want to jump into that?" the man asked as Mokuba looked to an endless expanse of water. Mokuba shook his head and tried to pull back from the yawping opening, though he couldn't distance himself from it until the man allowed him to back away. "Good." the man said and Mokuba found himself tossed into a corner on equipment that hadn't been used.

"What are we going to do with him?" one of the men asked, motioning to the now crying boy.

"If the disk is fake or not what we need, we'll kill him." the leader said dispassionately. "Why the hell didn't you capture the other one?"

"I tried to sir, but I passed right through when I tried to grab him." one of the men said.

"Well why was that?" the leader demanded, turning to Mokuba.

"Go to hell!" Mokuba said when they took the gag out of his mouth, only to be hit hard in the face.

"Tell us you fucking brat!" the leader said, beating Mokuba until the boy relented.

"Noah's mind was downloaded into a computer mainframe when his body was destroyed." Mokuba said miserably. "He was a hologram." 

"So we couldn't grab him because he wasn't real? Why the hell was he there then?" another man asked.

"Yea, tell us!" some other guy demanded. "Come on..." he said soothingly, infuriatingly.

"Bastards!" Mokuba said.

"Aww, see." the leader said, "You need to stop letting your mouth run off like that." the man then punched Mokuba hard in the stomach. "Hmmm..." he said, running his calloused thumb along the boys lip.

"Ugh!" Mokuba said, trying to pull away from him.

"Come on boys what do you say we have a little fun?" the leader asked stepping closer to the boy, and most of the men laughed and jeered.

"That's sick!" one man said though, looking away.

"You're such a prude Solo!" some of the other men said, and Solo looked away upset.

Mokuba tried not to understand what was going on as a few of the men leered suggestively at him. "NO! Stay away from me!" he yelled as the leader reached for him again. 

"That's enough!" Solo said standing up. "Its one thing to try to acquire more information, but you can't just torture him for your own amusement and pleasure!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" the leader said sitting down. "We were just scaring the kid."

"Right..."Solo said, also sitting back down. For the next few hours of the trip they were all silent, until land came into view to the east of the chopper. Mokuba felt hope and despair war in his heart at that sight, and thinking quickly he made his plan.

"YOU BASTARDS! I WANNA GO HOME!" Mokuba yelled, throwing himself at the leader when the shore wasn't more than two miles from the chopper. The leader hit him several times on the head and shoulders, making the boy dizzy and disoriented but he regained enough wit to know what the next part of his plan called for. In the second it took for the men to realize that Mokuba hadn't been beaten and to reorganize themselves the boy threw himself out the side of the helicopter and fell into the icy waves below.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A boy not older than ten awoke on a sandy beach washed with debris, coughing up sea water and sand. He was holding something in his hand and when he looked over he saw it was a disk of some kind in a jewel case and felt an implacably relief. For the next several hours he dozed in the warm afternoon sun, managing to somehow ignore the pains and aches all through his body. When he began to awaken later the sun was setting and the chill wind made his cold body shiver violently as ocean waves lapped at his knees and water covered his feet. Trying to move he started coughing violently, and could hardly breathe because of the pain, let alone actually move.

"OVER HERE!" someone nearby called out, making the boy cringe as the too loud noise penetrated his skull. "I think I found a live one!" The boy wanted to move and tell them he needed help, but his body was reacting too violently to his now silent coughs and dry heaves. (((ICK!)))

Half a moment later he was surrounded by people who were all talking to fast for him to understand, and when someone reached over to touch his shoulder the pain made him pass out almost immediately after giving a small cry.

When he woke up there was little light to see by and he didn't hurt quite as bad as he had when he had awakened earlier. He looked down to see that he was still clutching the disk in his hand, and sighed in relief, though for the life of him he couldn't think what was on the thing.

"Oh, Hello." A woman said, walking up to him. The boy looked around and saw that he was in a long row of beds, most of which were full of injured people, and the beds that were empty were rapidly filling. "Can you tell me who your mommy and daddy are?" the woman asked in a way that infuriated the boy, he wasn't a four year old. 

He opened his mouth to reply with their names... and realized he didn't know. Eyes widening in realization, he tried to dreg some memory of his parents or his past from his mind but all he got were hazy feelings that he didn't really understand. He didn't realize he was crying until the woman wrapped her arms around him in a comporting hug. "I ...dd...don't r.. re..member... " he sobbed, and he didn't realize she didn't understand him until he looked at the puzzled look on her face. "I don't remember..." he repeated in somewhat odd sounding English.

"I see... " she said, her voice full of pity. "It's alright. Are you hungry?" she asked and at the boys hesitant nod got up and returned a moment later with a bowl of soup.

For the next week he lay recovering from his various wounds, though it would take a while for his leg to heal. He mostly slept, although in his lucid hours he learned he was in the ruins of a city called San Francisco, and that they had been bombed by a rouge colony. He was just waking up again when the nurse, miss Kaily, came to check on him. The makeshift hospital was large and though the woman didn't have much spare time she took care of him, and seemed to have taken a liking to him.

"Hey, how are ya doing?" She asked.

"Pretty good, I guess..." He said, "What's going on?" he asked then. He had noticed that there was a lot more movement and fuss than normal.

"Good news actually." Kaily said. "One of the colonies has offered to help relieve the strain on our medical crisis, and I managed to get you a spot on one of the outgoing shuttles." Kaily said, and she looked sad and happy at the same time, though all the boy felt was ice in the pit of his stomach.

"Th... that's a good thing...?" He asked 

"Yes, You'll get much better medical attention and there will be less of a strain on our supplies here." She explained. 

"Thank you..." he said uncertainly, as ice gnawed at his insides.

"I'm sorry, but it is for the best. You will get better medical attention than you can get here, I promise. And since no one knows who you is it will be a chance for you to have a new start." Kaily said.

"It's OK. I'll be fine." He said, looking down at his hands, one of which was bandaged. "I'll be fine..."

Solo helped usher the injured people onto the shuttle he would be helping to pilot. He had been blamed for loosing both the Kaiba kid and the disk of information that had been so important. He was helping some nurses strap a younger child into his seat when he saw the younger Kaiba brother. His dark brown hair had been braded, and his eyes were a little unfocused and half hidden by his bangs but it was undoubtedly Mokuba.

"Excuse me." he said to the nurse he was helping and went over to the boy. "Hello." he said, but when the boy looked up there was not recognition in his eyes. 

"Um... Hi." he said, his Japanese accent masked by the slight slur in his voice. Looking into his eyes, Solo realized that the kid had a real bad concussion at least and probably amnesia as well.

"Are you ok? You look like your in real bad shape, come sit down." Solo said, leading the boy to an empty seat.

"... You look familiar... do you know me?" The Kaiba kid asked as Solo strapped him in. Solo looked deep into the kid's eyes before answering, trying to decide what to tell the kid, if anything.

"No, you probably have me mistaken for someone else." Solo said, smiling brightly. It wasn't going to be the best idea to tell the kid his past just yet, and Solo had heard that it was best for amnesia patients to remember on their own. "So what's your name?" He asked, wondering how much the kid did remember.

"Don't have one..."the kid said yawning, " forgot it... Miss Kayla said I have.. am amne... "

"Amnesia." Solo supplied.

"Yea... what's your name?" the kid murmured, Yawning again.

"I'm Solo. You should probably rest, It's a long flight." Solo said, then he went back to his job, buckling refugees in and getting them ready for the three day flight.

For the next two days, Solo helped the Kaiba kid out, talked to him and befriended him. There was something about the kid that Solo had to admire, a strength that was only evident if you looked past the innocence and exuberance that seemed to bubble up endlessly.

"Solo, What does your name mean?" the kid asked on the third day of their trip, about four hours out from their destination.

"It means one, or alone." Solo said quietly. They were sitting by one of the larger windows that normally gave earth born people the creeps but seemed to comport the kid for some reason. The kid was strapped in to keep him from floating and bumping his head in zero G.

"Why? Why is your name like that?"

"Because I'm normally alone." Solo said, looking toward the blue planet.

"Solo, what would two be?" the kid asked a few minutes later.

"Hmm? I dunno... duo or duet I suppose. Why?" Solo answered. 

"Because I want to be duo. Can I do that?" the kid asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Solo said smiling.

"Then I'm Duo now." the kid said smiling too. "Solo and Duo, one and two." 'Duo' said, yawning as he fell asleep.

"Yea, for now..." Solo said, still smiling before he went back to his job.

They were at the colony and unloading when they were attacked by a rogue military fraction. Solo was mortally wounded and died defending the refugees, while Duo was horrified and fell into despair when he found out. At the way station where the refugees were sorted and processed, a kind minister agreed to shelter all the children who had lost there families and had no where else to go. Duo was among these children taken to the church. Over the course of the next year or so most of the children where given homes by the other families of the colony, families who were willing to take the extra responsibility of another mouth to feed and clothe. Only Duo remained at the church, unable to remember his past and none willing to give him a future. Duo was remarkably mature, often surprising Father Maxwell with his insights when they were alone in study. The child was a normal child beyond that though he had problems making friends and was shunned by the other children in their neighborhood. They didn't seem to realize what they were doing and Duo count find it in him to hold it against them, though he often cried himself to sleep at night. Over the years, he developed a mask to hide his pain and sorrows, letting his endless exuberance hide his true self from the world. Time flowed, events passed.

Duo became Duo Maxwell, sole survivor of a terrorist attack on his church, and later Shinigami, pilot of the Deathscythe Gundam. He eventually joined with a team of Gundam pilots to fight for peace to the torn colonies and their world.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"FUCK! GODAMN FUCKING SHIT!" a normally so mild and buoyant voice exclaimed, filling the not so calm air of the hanger with profanity, then continued along that vein in five different languages (causing the paint on a nearby wall to start flaking violently) before another voice interrupted.

"What's wrong Duo?" Quatre asked, walking into the hanger where four of the five Gundams rested. 

"Aww nuthing... I just fell and the part I was working with got broken." Duo said rising from the ground in front of Shinigami where he had fallen and holding the mangled piece of machinery up so the others could see. "And it was the last one in stock!"

"What piece is it, there might be a spare in the repair kits." Trowa said from where he was working in Heavyarms' cockpit.

"Nah it's not that important. I was trying to tune up the scythe." Duo said referring to the Shinigami's main weapon. "Ooooooooohhhh! Is that a double white latte, extra sugar that I'm smelling?" He said rising to his feet and running to relieve Quatre of the starbucks cups he was carrying, not to mention a small box that smelled suspiciously like cinnamon.

Trowa took this as his sign to leave Heavyarms for later and claim one of the remaining lattes, at the same time draping himself around his lover from behind. "Thank you." he whispered in Quatre's ear, and kissed the blond Arabs' cheek.

"I just got an e-mail from the doctors." Quatre said as Trowa pulled away from him. "I have a mission in Australia, and it looks like there may be missions for you too from what I read in the report they sent me."

"OK!" Duo said. "I'll go check my e-mail now and see if there's anything new." 

Before he made it to the door though Wufei spoke up, surprising them all. "I hope we don't get split up." 

"Why?" Trowa asked.

The Chinese boy shrugged. "We work well as a team." He explained, before leaving through the door at the other side of their hanger.

Duo was the one that broke the silence. "Well I for one agree with him, and it's not half so lonely when you're working in a group." He explained. "I'll be back in a few." he said leaving the room finally and heading to the living room of the safe house three levels up. The hanger was fifty feet underground with two exits for people walking, one to the outside and one to the house.

When Duo got to his room he went to the computer and checked his e-mail that Prof. G had set up for leaving mission info and stuff. He did indeed have a mission but he would be going solo.

"FUCK!" he said looking at the mission specs. "Why the hell would I be chosen for THIS?" He wondered out loud. It was an info gathering mission, he was supposed to steal some kind of technology from someone in Japan. The type of technology was also very strange. Holoprojector technology that actually made light seems solid? Even if it worked it would require a huge amount of energy...

"That's fucking impossible." Duo muttered, re-reading the specifications. And he was supposed to do this on his own. "Fuck."

"I'm sorry we have to separate." Quatre said, as he and Trowa loaded their bags in the car that would take them to the air port. They had a mission in Australia, and Duo couldn't be more envious of them. Quatre's mansion was in a temperate area, but Duo was going to Japan, and at this time of year it was guaranteed to be miserable.

Heero had disappeared two nights ago, and so Wufei and Duo would have the mansion to themselves and Quatre's servants for two days, then it would just be Duo. There had been no explanation as to of why Duo was getting an intelligence mission instead of blowing something up either.

"Eh, its ok, we can meet up when we're all done." Duo said with his usual attitude, while he helped Trowa put the last two bags into the trunk. 

"I'll get you a post card, ok?" Quatre said. "I won't be able to mail it to you while we're on mission, but I'll get you one for later anyways."

"Thanks!" Duo said, giving his friend a quick hug and a huge smile. "Have fun while you can ok?"

"We need to go." Trowa said, and he and Quatre said their final goodbyes and got into the car. Wufei went inside when the car left the driveway, but Duo stood and watched the car disappear into the distance, then stood for a little while longer praying that he would meet his friends again in the near future.

Four days later Duo arrived at Domino cities international airport, exhausted and with an unusual amount of jet lag. All Duo wanted to do was find a hotel room and fall asleep, but that was looking like a doubtful possibility indeed because all of the customs checks and the baggage claims and lack of taxies. When Duo finally did arrive at his hotel, and after convincing the hostess he was who he claimed to be (even though he wasn't really) he did sleep all day, until mid-afternoon when he could sleep no longer. For the rest of the day, the pilot of Shinigami explored the eerily familiar city, and got to know the area that seemed so familiar and yet so strange, the place where he would be staying for the next week or so.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Seto's POV_

It had been five years, five fucking years since Mokuba was kidnapped. Of course some things had changed. Joey and I adopted an orphan girl named Evangeline, who recently turned six, and a way to acutely give Noah a real body had been found. Evangeline has hair the same color as mine and eyes that are almost the same color as Joey's, she's so sweet. Here we are at the park that we visited with Mokuba the day before he was kidnapped. I miss him so much.

_Normal POV_

Evangeline giggled as Noah's hair tickled her cheek as they hid in one of the slides on the playground.

"Uncle Noah, stop it! Mommy will find us!" she whispered, referring to Joey.

Meanwhile near the slide, Joey pretended to look around and said, "Now where, oh where can Angel (That's Evangeline's nickname) and Noah be?"

Duo chuckled as he watched two guys play hide and seek with a little girl. For some reason the two males looked familiar. The blond who had spoken was now chasing a teenager with aqua green hair who was carrying a little girl with brown hair, piggy-back style. The teen stopped when he saw Duo, as did the blond. Both starred at him.

The girl climbed off the teen's back and said, "Uncle Noah, Mommy why did we stop playing?"

In her arms was a doll of a white dragon with blue eyes.

'The Blue-Eyes White Dragon,' thought Duo, not really sure how he knew.

The little girl with the Blue-Eyes doll ran over to a man with hair like her's sitting on a bench reading something; she tugged on his trench coat and said, "Daddy! Daddy! Mommy and Uncle Noah are acting weird!"

The man looked up and saw deep blue eyes like those of the dragon the girl held.

_Flashback, Duo's POV_

I opened the door to a large room with all the lights off. The only source was coming from a computer screen that a teenager was sitting at working. I walked over, tugged on his sleeve. The teen looked down, it was the man with the Dragon eyes, except younger.

"What's the matter, Mokuba?" he asked, "It's late and you should be in bed."

"I had a bad dream, Seto," I said, my voice sounding younger, too.

"Don't worry, Mokie, I'm here," said Seto scooping me up and rocking me to sleep.

_End Flashback and POV_

By this time Seto and the other three were in front of him.

"Seto?" asked Duo/Mokuba. (AN: I will call him Mokuba from now on but the pilots will call him Duo.)

"Mokuba!" cried Seto hugging his little brother.

Soon Noah and Joey joined in the happy hug, leaving a rather confused six year old girl standing there with a dragon in her arms.

"Mokuba, where have you been?" asked Seto.

"Around. I've had amnesia, but I'm starting to remember now. I know that's Joey and Noah. But who's the little girl and why is Noah solid and out of the VR room?" said the braided boy.

"That's mine and Pup's(Seto's pet name for Joey in this fic) adopted daughter, Evangeline, I explain the rest back at the house," said Seto pulling out his cell phone to call the limo to pick them up.

Evangeline tugged on Joey's pants and said, "Mommy, who is that weird boy that's coming with us?"

"Angel, do you remember the stories that you Daddy used to tell you about his having a younger brother named Mokuba and how he was kidnapped after an colony attack?" asked Joey.

"Yeah," said Evangeline placing her Blue-Eyes doll on her lap as she sat in the limo.

"Well, that teenager with the braid is Mokuba," said Noah.

Evangeline looked at Mokuba, smiled and said, "Uncle Mokuba! Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Noah, and the others told me about you! My name's Evangeline, I'm six and this is my Blue-Eyes White Dragon doll I call him Blue."

Once they arrived at the mansion, Evangeline ran to her room and grabbed the rest of her Duel Monster dolls. She had a Witch's Apprentice, an Aqua Spirit, Mystical Elf, Lady of Faith, a Freezing Beast, a Petit Angel, Bio-Mage, a Neo the Magic Swordsman, a Flame Champion, Change of Heart, Sliver Fang, a Harpie Lady, a Dark Magician Girl, a Graceful Dice, a Skull Dice, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, a Dark Magician, Feral Imp, a Celtic Guardian, and a Magician of Faith.

"Seto, can I please E-mail some friends of mine, they would like to know where I am and what happened, especially Quatre, he is such a mother hen," said Mokuba chuckling.

"Who's Quatre, Uncle Mokuba?" asked Evangeline, now holding her Sliver Fang doll.

"He's a friend of mine, you would like him," said Mokuba ruffling her hair.

"Sure in my office, I'll show you the way," said Seto leading the way to his office.

"Noah, will you watch Angel, I'm going to call the others, ok?" said Joey.

"Sure! The little pumpkin and I will be fine. Right, kiddo?" said Noah.

"Right, Uncle Noah!"

_The Safe House_

Quatre and Trowa walked inside, wearing identical Australian hats.

"Duo, Wufei, Heero, we're back!" called the blond.

Wufei exited the kitchen and said, "Welcome back, how was Australia?"

"Fine, where are Heero and Duo?" asked Trowa looking for the other pilots.

"Heero called and said that he has something to tell us and that he'll be over later. As for Duo I haven't heard from him yet," said Wufei.

Then the computer's mechanical voice chimed, "You got mail. You got mail."

Wufei opened the e-mail which said; 'Dear Guys, I'm in need of some assistance with my mission. I have sent the address of the place I'm staying at. Hope to see you soon, Duo.'

"I wonder what he needs help with?" said Trowa.

"Who needs help?" asked Heero who had just come in the door.

"Duo; we just got an e-mail from him," said Quatre.

"Nice hats," said Zechs coming up behind Heero.

The other three pilots got into fighting positions until Heero said, "Whoa, whoa! It's alright. He's my...my...my boyfriend," his face turning a bit red.

"Oh, so you were with him," said Trowa slyly.

"Well, if he's Heero's boyfriend, then he must be on our side so he should come with us to help Duo," said Quatre.

"Ok then let's go!" said Heero.

Soon the other Gundam pilots had arrived in Domino city driving in a rental car to the address that Duo had given them. They stopped in front of the gate of a huge mansion, in the yard was a little girl with brown hair and eyes playing with a ball, a pair of stuffed dragons; one black with red eyes, and another that was white with blue eyes, were sitting on the grass nearby.

Trowa climbed out of the car and called to her, "Little girl, will you please come here I need to ask you something."

The girl dropped the ball, picked up the dragon toys, walked over and asked, "What can I do for you sir?"

Trowa smiled at her and said, "Were looking for a certain place, but I fear our friend, Duo, gave us the wrong address."

Evangeline looked at him and recognized him from one of the pictures her uncle had shone her.

"No this is the right place, we have been waiting for you," said Evangeline, standing on her tip toes and pressing a button to open the gate.

Trowa returned to the car and Quatre followed the child all the way to the house, slowly so as not to run her over. She let them into a large study, asked them to wait for a moment, then left and returned with a blond man with eyes that were slightly light in color than her own, and...

"DUO!" cried the other pilots happily.

"Yo!" said the braided pilot giving his friends a peace sign in greeting.

The girl tugged on the blonde's pants' leg and asked, "Mommy, where are Daddy and Uncle Noah?"

"They're out getting the others, Evangeline," answered the blond, patting the girl's head, "Why don't you help Mokuba entertain our guests."

'Mokuba?' wondered the other pilots.

"Ok, Mommy!" said Evangeline before the blond left.

"I guess I should explain. My real name is Mokuba Kaiba, when I ten I was kidnapped from this very house by some military thugs. I had jumped from their copter and I got amnesia. After I saw my older brother, Seto, I started to remember. The blond is my brother's husband, Joey, Evangeline is their adopted daughter. As for the Noah person she mentioned, he is mine and Seto's adoptive brother whose mind was placed into a virtual world after he died but a way to give him a real body was found while I was gone," said Mokuba.

After he finished the other pilots starred at him, open mouthed.

Evangeline giggled and said, "You guys look like fishes."

Just then a brunette male with blue eyes, three other brunettes with brown eyes, one male the other two female, a teen with aqua-green hair and blue eyes, two white haired males also with brown eyes, a man with black hair and green eyes, a blond woman with purple eyes, a tan blond man and a pair of tri-colored haired males came in.

"Daddy, Tristan, Te'a, Aunty Serenity, Uncle Noah, Ryou, Bakura, Duke, Mai, Marik, Yugi, and Yami!" Evangeline cried running to them.

The brunette woman with the longer hair smiled and knelt down to her level and said, "Hi there, Angel."

"Diddya bring me a present, Aunty Serenity?" asked Evangeline.

"Evangeline," scolded Joey and the brunette with blue eyes.

"What?" asked the six year old, who started to jump up and down her mid-back length hair flapping as she hopped.

Serenity smiled and handed Evangeline a Flame Swordsman doll, complete with sword.

"Thank you Aunty Serenity!" said Evangeline, hugging the doll she ran up to Wufei and said, "Lookie, lookie Wufei! I got a dolly of my Mommy's favorite Duel Monster!"

"What is it called?" asked Wufei who didn't know anything about dueling.

"The Flame Swordsman," said the Gang, Mokuba, Evangeline, Noah and surprisingly Quatre and Zechs.

"You know about Duel Monsters?" said Heero surprised.

"Some of my nieces and nephews are into it," answered Quatre.

"Relena likes it, so blame her in my case," said Zechs.

"I know how to duel! Mommy, Daddy, Yami, and Yugi taught me!" said Evangeline pointing to Joey, the brunette with blue eyes, and the two tri-hairs.

"I suppose you're Seto, right," said Zechs to the one Evangeline had called Daddy.

"Yes, the smaller of the two star heads is Yugi and the taller is Yami," said Seto, when their names were called Yugi and Yami waved.

"I'm Tristan, and the one with black hair and green eyes is Duke."

"Hey," said Duke.

"I'm Ryou and this is Bakura," said the smaller of the two white haired men.

"That my Uncle Noah, that's Mai and that's Marik," said Evangeline pointing at Noah, and the two blondes.

"Nice to meet you," said Quatre.

"Please stay here, Domino City is a mote point when it comes to the war," said Seto.

"Alright, we can't refuse Duo, I mean Mokuba from his family," said Wufei with a slight blush.

"You like Uncle Mokuba! You like Uncle Mokuba!" squealed Evangeline.

Soon the war was won, and the Gundam pilots came to stay at the Kaiba house for good.

THE END


End file.
